


Oh Captain, My Captain

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, DamereyDaily2020, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pirates, Space Pirates, Unapologetic use of HanLeia dialogue, sexual tension swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Captain Rey Skywalker is feared throughout the galaxy, and is as cunning with her words as she is with her sword. Absolutely nothing can shake her……Except for one Captain Poe Dameron, the Scoundrel of Scarif himself….
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> For DamereyDaily Day 26 from Firefly: “Sir? I’d like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off.”
> 
> Largely inspired by the beautiful art below! (can't find the source)

****

Rey stood at the bow of the _Scavenger_ and looked out across the depths of space with her telescope. The night was a maddening swirl of blue and purple, and the stars winked and flickered around her in excitement, as if congratulating her on her latest victory. The universe was with her today.

“Captain Skywalker,” said Finn, her first mate, as he approached her. “Enjoying a moment of peace?”

“Yes,” Rey answered with a smile. “I think we’ve earned it.”

It had been a good couple of weeks for her crew. They had run off with the treasures of three First Order ships, their loot now stashed in the hold and ready to divvy up among her loyal crew.

“ _You’ve_ earned it,” Finn said. “You had to have taken out at least half of the pirates on that ship. You don’t have a reputation as the most feared swordswoman in the galaxy for nothing.”

Rey smirked as she touched the citrine-bejeweled sword that rested at her hip. “I suppose not,” she said. She always stood tall in her knee-high brown boots, tricorn hats, and long, double-breasted silk coats in a rainbow of colors. She was in charge of this part of the galaxy, and maker help anyone who forgot it.

“Anyways,” Finn said. “I hate to break bad news after we’ve had all this good luck, but um…”

“But um, _what?”_

“We’ve gotten some communications…and…he’s close.”

Rey bit her lip and looked out into the depths. “Is he?”

Finn sighed in concern. “We could run into _Black One_ any day now. We need to be prepared.”

“Very well,” Rey said, scoffing and snapping her telescope closed. “He’s an unsavory rogue and one day he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“Certainly,” Finn agreed, and left his Captain to stew alone in her rage.

***

Rose Tico, the newest member of the crew, looked up from her book when she saw the rest of her crewmates whispering in excitement below deck.

“Is it true?” Kaydel Connix asked Finn. “Is _Black One_ really nearby?”

“It looks like it,” Finn said, and then looked over the crew with a serious look in his eyes. “It’s in your best interest not to bother the Captain right now. You know how vexed she gets whenever he’s around.”

“Whenever who’s around?” Rose asked, and the crew looked at her in disbelief.

“Captain Dameron, of course,” Kaydel said, excitement shining in her eyes. “The Scoundrel of Scarif, the Devil of Dagobah…he’s the most dangerous pirate out there.”

“Really?” Rose asked. “I thought Rey Skywalker was the most dangerous pirate in the galaxy…I mean, we all saw what she did with her sword yesterday.”

“Well,” Kaydel said. “It’s one of the pair of them, anyway. That’s why they hate each other so much. Our two ships are getting more loot than the rest of them combined.”

Finn sighed. “Every so often we run into _Black One,_ and every single time, the two Captains have a confrontation. Or one of them nearly kills the other.”

Rose looked puzzled. “Can’t they just avoid each other? Why can’t we just pass each other’s ships?”

“They usually go back to the Captain’s office and make some sort of deal. Divide up territory….that sort of thing,” Finn said. “Makes it easier for all of us if we set a few ground rules. But we’ve spent a great deal of time and resources fighting off _Black One_ and their crew—there’s been many a time when we’ve raided a First Order ship only to find it’s already been ransacked by Dameron and his crew of degenerates.”

“Huh,” Rose said. “I had no idea.”

“Whatever you do,” Kaydel added. “Don’t engage with Captain Dameron when he’s on board, or our own Captain anytime soon unless you absolutely have to. She’s always been a dangerous person, but something about having that horrendous man onboard makes her even more vicious.”

***

A few days later, Rey is sitting in her office writing a report when Finn comes in. She was wearing a scarlet silk coat today with her hair tied back, and she looked as fierce as ever—fiercer, even. She pressed her quill down on the parchment with a severity that made Finn nervous to even speak.

“Captain?” Finn said. “They’re approaching.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, standing up and brushing the tails of her coat behind her. “Not to worry.” She took a deep breath and steadied herself, menace growing in her eyes. “I’ll deal with him.”

Rey walked up to the deck, and sure enough, the looming black and orange mass of _Black One_ was hovering just across from the _Scavenger._ She was considering ordering her crew to go below decks, but it was too late. They’d stay up here and watch as she confronted him.

She just hoped she wouldn’t embarrass herself.

***

Rey stood at the edge of her ship, looking over at the crew of _Black One_ expectantly. They waited nervously, as did her own crew, for their Captain to appear.

The silence was broken by the sound of a large wooden board falling onto the space between the two ships, hitting the edge with a loud crack. Rey took this as an invitation to step onto the platform; and so there she waited, hovering over the endless expanse of space and stars below.

Seconds later, a pair of tall, black boots stepped up to meet her, and Rey once again found herself face to face with Captain Poe Dameron. He was dressed in tight brown pants and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show his tanned forearms. His own gold sword hung on the right side of his waist.

“Well,” Rey said, scoffing in distaste as she appraised him with her eyes. “If it isn’t the Scoundrel of Scarif himself.”

Poe stood up and chuckled, swaggering across the platform. “As always, my reputation precedes me,” he teased, looking her up and down. “As does yours, _Captain Skywalker._ I’ve heard all about your battle with Kylo Ren since last time we saw each other. Wouldn’t want to be on the wrong end of your sword, now would I? _”_

Rey pulled her sword out of its sheath, keeping it ready in her hand. “You’re going to be if you keep acting this insufferable.”

“Me? Insufferable?” Poe countered, pulling his own sword out and winking at her. “Never.”

Rey suddenly noticed both of their crews watching them with great interest, and felt her face flush.

“What is it, Captain?” Poe said, feigning a look of horror. “You’re not…you’re not afraid that there’s something I would _tell_ them, is there?”

Rey clenched her teeth and stomped up to him, so they both stood in the middle of the platform. “I will run you through with this sword, Captain Dameron. I won’t hesitate to.”

“Nah. You’d miss me,” Poe said, raising an eyebrow cheekily. “Besides, I’m your only worthy opponent….you’d be so _bored."_

Rey took her sword and rested the tip of it over his heart. “I’ll do it.”

Poe jumped back and pushed her sword away with his own. “I’d like to see you try, Captain.”

Rey was at him a second later, her sword barely missing his right side as he swerved to avoid her hit, bringing his sword up to meet hers a second later. They clashed their weapons together again and again, unbothered by the fact that only a wooden board stood between them and an endless fall through space. Rey fought with grace and agility, her face frozen in deep concentration as her boots leapt from one side of the platform to the other. Captain Dameron returned her thrusts with skill and a slight smirk on his face.

All of sudden, Rey found herself tripping over her own feet and fell to the ground, looking up to see Captain Dameron’s sword hovering next to her neck.

“Oh dear,” he said, smiling. “The great Captain Skywalker, infamous swordslayer of Jakku, bested by…I’m sorry, what did you call me last time?”

“A common scoundrel,” Rey said, looking up at him with conviction.

“Yes. A common scoundrel. What a _pity.”_

Rey pushed the sword out of her face with her bare hands and stood up, glaring at Captain Dameron. “You know what you are? You’re difficult. Really difficult. You’re a difficult man.”

Poe laughed and shook his head. “And you are…you’re…”

“Lost for words for once, are you?”

They both looked up and remembered their respective crews were both on deck, watching their every move with careful silence.

Poe sighed and threw his sword back onto his own ship _,_ putting his hands up in a gesture of peace. “Let’s go to your office. We have to discuss how to divide up the Outer Rim territory.”

“Very well,” Rey said. She marched them both to her office below deck, and firmly shut the door.

***

“Anyway,” Rey said the second the door shut. “I was thinking that we could take the area between Mustafar and Yavin, and perhaps your crew could cover the territory between Tattooine and Geonosis. That way all of the—”

“Really, Rey? We’re not even going to talk about it?” Poe asked. He was leaning against the wall as Rey sat at her desk rifling through maps.

“ _As I was saying,”_ Rey said, taking on the composure of a royal diplomat as she carefully avoided his gaze. “The area around Naboo can be—”

“Let’s do it again.”

Rey sighed. “It was one time. I had a…moment of weakness.”

“A moment of _weakness_? In a woman like you? I don’t think so,“ Poe said. “I hardly seduced you. In fact, you were _very_ enthusiastic, if I recall correctly. Or shall we ask your desk?”

Rey felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she stood up to walk over and face him, his eyes darkening as she approached. “You’re an insult to the art of piracy. You’re a rogue, Captain Dameron. A good-for-nothing scoundrel.”

Poe grinned. “You like me because I’m a scoundrel,” he whispered, his lips hovering just above hers. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

“I happen to like nice men.”

“Well, I’m not a nice man,” Poe said. “But you like me anyway.”

Rey let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his dark curls, pulling him in closer and biting her lip in frustration. “I absolutely _loathe_ you,” Rey whispered with shuddering breath, her hand roaming up and down his chest.

Poe smiled. “ _I know,”_ he said, and then she kissed him, nearly hissing in pleasure at the glorious feeling of his lips finally moving against hers.

He flipped them around so Rey’s back was up against the wall, and she sighed as he ran rough and calloused hands teasingly across her body. “Are you sure about this, _Captain?”_ he asked her.

Rey groaned and pulled him closer. “Unfortunately, yes. Now get on with it.”

Poe smirked. “Are you this bossy with your crew?”

“No. Just you, Dameron.” She shucked her scarlet jacket onto the floor. “Now be a gentleman and do what you’ve been told.”

Poe laughed as he pressed Rey against the wall and pressed sucking kisses onto her neck and collarbone; and then unbuttoned her blouse so he could kiss the swells of her breasts. “Me. A gentleman,” he said with a smirk. “What an _idea_.”

Rey sighed, grabbing onto his shoulders as he hoisted her up and helped her remove the rest of her clothes. “Do you think our crews would stage a mutiny if they knew we were doing this?” Rey said, sighing as she watched Poe undo his belt.

“Oh certainly,” Poe said, chuckling as he pressed against her. “There’s no one my crew hates more than the fearsome Captain Skywalker…” he said, Rey letting out a sigh as he finally reached down to touch her with teasing strokes. “Of course, they have no idea how pretty you look like this…”

“ _Please,_ Captain,” Rey said.

Poe smirked. “Are you going to a apologize for calling me a scoundrel? A Devil? A menace to the galaxy?”

“Never,” Rey said, grinning and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Good,” Poe said, finally giving her what she wanted. “ _Because I am all of those things.”_

***

Exactly five Sabacc games later, Rose saw the captains of the _Scavenger_ and _Black One_ emerge from below the ship and walk up to the deck. They both looked red-faced and out of breath, and she figured it had probably taken a lot of arguing to figure out the new territory negotiations.

The two captains hovered near where she and Kaydel were set up with their cards, and she listened carefully as they said their goodbyes.

“I wish you luck with the territory near Tattoine, Captain Dameron,” Captain Skywalker said. “My own crew has not found that area to be very profitable nor easy to navigate.”

“Sometimes it’s the captain and the crew and not the territory, Captain Skywalker,” Dameron said, and Rose saw her own captain clench her teeth together at the remark. “I’ll have to let you know how it goes. And thank you again for being so generous in the negotiations today. I hope you left the meeting…satisfied of your needs.”

“Could have been better,” Captain Skywalker snapped in reply, and Captain Dameron laughed, reaching out to shake her hand for what Rose felt was a moment too long, his eyes dark as he looked at her—not with the menace of the stories they told about him, but with something else. Something warm.

Something kind.


End file.
